Quizás
by ilovetwilightboys
Summary: Ninguno de los dos lo reconoceria nunca pero se aferraban a esa palabra...quizás como a un clavo ardiendo.Edward/Jacob Slash! Yaoi! Shonen-ai!  My first one-shoot.


**Pues aquí estoy yo publicando mi primer one-shoot !**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y no a mi =(**

**Esto es un Edward/Jacob ya saben un yaoi shonen-ai así que si no les gusta aun tienen una oportunidad para irse ;) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la figura entro en aquella habitación ya tan conocida, la otra figura al percatarse de la presencia del otro se movió intranquilo y se acerco a el.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor del otro haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen y disfrutando de las sensaciones que le producía el roce de sus pieles, descendió un brazo por la espalda del otro deteniéndose para memorizar cada curvatura de su cuerpo y aferro la mano en su cintura suave pero posesivamente, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño.

Un rayo de luna se filtro en la habitación iluminando la estancia, cosa que aprovecharon para sumergirse en la mirada el uno del otro esas mirada cargadas de tantos sentimientos que se morían por expresar, la segunda figura sonrió y paso una cálida mano por la cara del otro.

Lo suyo era imposible y los dos lo sabían, por eso se refugiaban en esos pequeños encuentros en ocasiones fugaces a medía noche y disfrutaban de cada pequeño detalle deseando mas y mas. No importaba que alguien entrase en aquella habitación, no importaba que ocurriría si alguien se enteraba de eso, solo importaba sentir al máximo aquello por que probablemente fuese la ultima vez . Era lo mejor, se repetían en sus mente hasta el cansancio, era lo mejor, olvidar aquello seguir con sus vidas por que los dos tenían alguien al que amar y sabían que esa unión les haría daño, tenían miedo si, por que sabían que estaba prohibido, pero hasta un punto eso no era lo importante al fin y al cabo habían roto las reglas en repetidas ocasiones, les importaba mas la gente que querían, el peligro que corrían por algo que quizás no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Un licántropo, un lobo, su enemigo natural, el hombre que amaba a su hija, el hombre contra el que lucho tantas veces, alguien al que podría hacerle daño. A veces Edward se preguntaba por que el destino le había jugado tan mala pasada.

Un vampiro, una sanguijuela, su enemigo natural , el padre de la persona a la que el amaba, contra el que lucho tantas veces, alguien que le podía hacer daño. A veces Jacob se preguntaba por que el destino le había jugado tan mala pasada.

Pero esas cosas se borraban de sus mentes, no eran enemigos, no eran distintos, solo se amaban con tanta fuerza que les dolía se hacían daño los dos pero se harían mas daño al llegar el día siguiente cuando deberían crear una mascara que no expresase otro sentimiento que el odio que suponía que debían procesarse, cuando deberían olvidar todo aquello por su propio bien y fingir que aquel ardiente sentimiento que tiraría de su pecho en cuanto sus miradas se cruzasen lo sentían por las mujeres que estaban a su lado.

-Edward.-Dijo Jacob disfrutando de la imagen que había ante sus ojos, en ese momento el vampiro le pertenecía a el, en ese momento era **suyo.**

**-**Jacob.-Dijo el otro disfrutando de el rostro perfecto que estaba frente al suyo y que en ese momento le pertenecía a el, en ese momento era **suyo. **

Se fundieron en un beso dulce, ardiente, voraz cargado de tanta necesidad, el lobo choco sus caderas contra las del otro era un movimiento tan natural para el, chocar sus caderas contra las de Edward y oír un gemido ronco por parte del vampiro, lo había hecho tantas veces y lo había vivido con tanta intensidad que juraba que se le había quedado grabado en su mente, entonces el vampiro subiría elegantemente el brazo que antes había colocado sobre la cintura de el lobo y arrastraría la camiseta de Jacob, se separarían se mirarían intensamente aun sabiendo que aquella mirada se quedaría para siempre pegadas en sus retinas.

Esta vez era distinto Jacob fue el primero en apartar su mirada no quería recordar aquellos ojos del color del oro liquido, una lágrima silenciosa corría por su mejilla, el vampiro alargo una mano y borro el rostro de aquella lágrima, volvieron a besarse esta vez no había sentimientos solo ferocidad, violencia, el lobo bajo su cabeza y mordió la base del cuello del vampiro mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos le quitaba la camisa con furia provocando que varios botones saliesen volando por toda la habitación, Edward le alejo cogiéndolo por los hombros, el lobo agacho la cabeza y un sollozo se escapo de entre sus dientes, el vampiro le cogió por el mentón y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos, en los ojos de Jacob se leía una suplica le pedía que siguiese con eso y algo dentro de Edward empezó a doler.

Era turno de el vampiro para empezar el beso, empujo débilmente a Jacob sobre el colchón y se subió encima de el, colocando sus brazos uno a cada lado de él y haciendo lo mismo con sus piernas. Repartía besos fugases en todo el cuerpo del lobo que estaba debajo suyo recordando el sabor de su piel, volvió a subir la cabeza para depositar un casto beso en los labios de Jacob y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, aparto su rostro y le miro, aquello le rompió el alma si es que tenia.

-Quizás...-Las palabras de Jacob se perdieron cuando un gemido lleno su garganta.

El quizás era lo único que les quedaba, por que quizás había alguna esperanza para ellos y aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconocería nunca se aferraban a aquella palabra **quizás** como a un clavo ardiendo.

-Hoy no por favor.-Dijo el vampiro, Jacob asintió oía el dolor en sus palabras y de algún modo eso también le hería así que se abandonaron al placer sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente todo recuerdo de eso se guardaría en un lugar oculto en sus corazones.

* * *

**Espero que no me haya quedado taann maall **

**Bueno si no les gustó haganmelo saber ¿Si? Y pasense por mis otras historias (es publicidad)**

**Gracias Ann .Ilovetwilightboys.  
**


End file.
